It is well known to provide mechanisms for indicating if a closure associated with a container has been opened at least once. These mechanisms may come in various forms, including, for example, tamper evident bands and tabs. However, there are situations in which what is of more concern is ensuring that the closure has not been completely removed so that an associated container can be filled, for example, with an inferior product.